


Wait

by MudkipBrony



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [8]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Coma, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Recovery, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Fuuka waits for him to recover.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako, Aragaki Shinjiro/Female Persona 3 Protagonist, Aragaki Shinjiro/Yamagishi Fuuka
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049774
Kudos: 6





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Recovery

Fuuka didn't know why she waited for him. Would he even survive this? Of course he will, what was she thinking? It was just, so much has happened in the past few months. Yet she still found the time to visit him. She wondered if he knew she was there, looking out for him. She wondered if he heard her talking to him, and if he would tell her to stop. She wondered if Minako ever visited and never told anyone about it.

She knew that they were _something_. A couple? Lovers? A fling? She wished she knew the specifics. Was it wrong that she wished it were her instead of Minako? Her entire being said yes, but that didn't stop her from wishing.

That didn't stop her from visiting him.


End file.
